Saccharophobia
by Mangle6
Summary: Sargent has a phobia. A very embarrassing phobia. But the poor toy poodle yo-kai has never had the guts to face it. That is until Sweetz finds out! What will Sweetz have to do to get Sargent to face his phobia? And will Sargent be able to do it?
1. Prologue: A Usual Morning

An alarm clock went off as it bounced up and down, it's alarm going off with a military trumpet solo playing. A yawn was heard as a tan toy poodle got out of bed, he didn't ware his usual attire as he was completely naked. His ears swung with every movement he made as Sargent walked over to his alarm clock and cut it off. Sargent again let out another yawn, this time stretching out his body. Sargent's room had military camo walls with posters of military hero's and dog's on the walls.

Right underneath the alarm clock was a bedside table, a few feet away from it was wooden closet. And right next to the closet was a podium case that had a lock on it as it held Sargent's hat safe she secure. Sargent then rubbed his eye's and groggily (yet happily) walked over to his restroom. Once he was in he shut the door and locked it. Sargent then jumped into his shower and turned the hot water handle to as far as it could go.

As soon as the water hit Sargent the toy poodle woke up, his body shuddering at the sudden heat. Sargent grabbed a bath sponge and made sure to lather as much soap necessary on it before scrubbing his body. Once Sargent was done he stepped under the water and the suds washed off his body. He winced slightly when the water made contact with his ears, but Sargent knew better then to pull back. His ears needed to be cleaned, or else they'd get infected and he didn't want surgery done to them.

Sargent then turned the shower off and stepped out and grabbed his towel from his bathroom counter. The bathroom had cream painted walls as the floor was tiled cream and white. Sargent stood on a white carpet that was right by the shower, as the sink was connected right to the wall. The counters we're connected to it as well as a mirror was on the wall right in the center. Sargent made sure to dry himself off and his fur frizzed up in response.

The toy poodle then folded up his towel and placed it back on the counter before flossing and brushing his teeth. Once everything was clean and done Sargent unlocked and opened his restroom door. And as soon as Sargent walked into his room he stopped in his tracks just barely not crashing into Sweetz. The peppy dog herself held a tray with a chocolate chip muffin on she wasn't wearing anything herself as the dog looked up just to wake up. Sargent's cheeks flared, not only from being caught without cloths himself, but seeing Sweetz without any either.

"Sweetz! I told you not to enter my room from seven to eight-thirty!" Sargent said, taking more then a few steps back towards the restroom. Sweetz snorted and placed the tray on Sargent's yet to be made bed.

"I know silly! But I thought I'd bring you breakfast!" Sweetz said, Sargent bit his lip and looked over to the chocolate chip muffin.

"Sweetz, your very much aware on how much I detest…..that **junk**. Plus that's not a proper breakfast you need protein, fiber, vitamins. Not sugar, calories, and cavities. **_I'll_** make us breakfast like always and **_I'll_** be sure it's healthy not something that's **revolting**." Sargent said, glaring at the muffin as if he was trying to make it explode. Sweetz's tail went in between her legs, sure her and Sargent we're friends. But she knew that tone was: _"Don't even try to change my mind."_. Sweetz sighed,

"Fine." She said. Sargent looked back at Sweetz before sighing for a moment.

"You can have the muffin." Sargent said gaining a coy grin, Sweetz gasped and smiled happily. She then took the tray and ran out of Sargent's room, of course forgetting to shut the door. Sargent chuckled and shook his head before shutting his door, and as he did Sargent let out a sigh of relief that he hasn't realized he'd been holding in. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out his usual attire. And as Sargent sniffed he could still smell the scent of chocolate.

And Sargent bit his lip in response.


	2. One Cup Of Coffee

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _DragonbladeB5: Hey, Mangle6! DragonbladeB5 here!_**

 ** _First off, with you finished with "from two different worlds", which means, are you beginning the yo-kai watch/pokemon crossover?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): I'm gonna (hopefully) after this fanfiction. Like I said I've never done a crossover fic before so I don't want to mess up my first one._**

 ** _And second, heads up! I have another questionnaire in my next review._**

 ** _And who are Arachnus and Toadal dude?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Thanks for the heads up. And I don't know, if they're yo-kai then I must've missed the episides they we're introuduced. Anyway on to the next chapter!_**

*

Sweetz tensely waited for Sargent's coffee to be made, as the dog himself was cleaning the coffee table for breakfast. Finally the coffee maker beeped signaling that the coffee was done.

"I got it!" Sweetz said, she then poured the coffee into a big mug. She then looked around before putting a paw into her pink, cotton candy cowlick. Sweetz then pulled out a bag full of coconut shreds, she opened the bag and pulled out a handful. She then put the shreds in the coffee, and stirred it up until she felt that the coconut shreds had fully dissolved into the coffee. Sweetz smiled and walked out of the kitchen being careful not to spill the coffee.

And she smiled as a memory came to her head.

*

 _It had been a few day's sense Sweetz had moved in with Sargent. The two dogs we're talking about on how maybe they should stop inspiriting all together._

 _"I mean think about it. It seems like the practical choice. There are plenty of jobs in the yo-kai world, and you could become a security guard. Or a petrol officer, or maybe even one of the jail security guards!" Sweetz said, Sargent took a sip out of his coffee in thought before placing his mug back down._

 _"I see where you are going. And it would bring my stress levels down, not to mention those jobs do sound enticing. But…..I don't know the main reason yo-kai are around is to inspirit humans." Sargent said,_

 _"Actually I've thought about that. Maybe us yo-kai are around because the universe, or god, decides we deserve a second chance at life. Maybe this is our chance to actually start living!" Sweetz said, Sargent tilted his head as he took another sip of his coffee. He then swig the liquid around in his mouth, before swallowing._

 _"Maybe……to be honest…..I've thought about it too. But I'm not sure. I guess we could give it a shot and see how it goes." Sargent said, but he noticed that Sweetz was giving him an old look._

 _"……What is it?" Sargent said,_

 _"Okay, I'm sorry but…..you do realize that coffee has caffeine right?" Sweetz said._

 _"Yes." Sargent said, giving Sweetz an odd look of his own._

 _"And you do realize that caffeine is sugar…..right? Despite you saying you hate sugar and sweets." Sweetz said, and Sargent blinked before he started laughing. Sweetz looked stunned as her cheeks and muzzle went red._

 _"What!? What'd I say!?" Sweetz said, Sargent held up a paw as he got his laughter under control. Once he was sure everything was back in order he spoke,_

 _"I'm sorry. But caffeine and not the same as sugar. You see caffeine is a drug found in the leaves and seeds of many plants. In its natural form, caffeine tastes bitter. Caffeine can also be artificially produced and then added to foods. It is said that caffeine is a drug because it stimulates the nervous system causing more alertness in a person than normal. Caffeine is found in common drinks like coffee, tea, chocolate, and soft drinks. Caffeine is also found in pain relievers and other medications. Sugar comes from sugar cane and sugar beets, which have to be processed in order to extract the sugar. Sugar is a carbohydrate that gives energy to the body and gives many foods a sweet taste. There are a lot of types of sugar including: sucrose, raw sugar, turbinado sugar, brown sugar, honey, and corn syrup. There are three categories of sugar: glucose, fructose, and sucrose. The difference is that glucose is a simple sugar, sucrose is commonly known as table sugar, and fructose is a simple sugar found in many foods." Sargent said. Sweetz blinked, as she had a confused look on her face._

 _"So…..the difference is?" Sweetz said, Sargent shook his head._

 _"Caffeine is good, it can be natural in coco beans it's purpose is to wake people up. While…..sugar is bad. It has to be artificially made or taken from plants. Anything artificially made to eat can't be good for you. It's purpose is to make people hyper and crazy, giving cavities to little children and yo-kai." Sargent clarified, Sweetz blinked before she gained a frustrated look._

 _"Okay, I understand." She said, Sargent felt a stab of guilt._

 _"What's wrong?" Sargent asked, "Is it something I said?"_

 _"No! No! I….I guess I just feel bad that you've never had any sort of sweet desert or anything sugary." Sweetz said with a forced grin. Sargent wilted slightly his muzzle and cheeks turning red,_

 _"I-I don't need you to feel pity for me. It's—It's just something that I don't enjoy eating." He said. And Sweetz kept her forced smile on her face._

 _Already trying to figure out how to get Sargent to eat something sweet._

*

Sweetz had just placed the cup of coffee on the coffee table as Sargent finished wiping the table down. Sargent's nose twitched in response as his senses told him his morning coffee was present. He wore his usual attire as he looked up to thank Sweetz. But his muzzle and cheeks went red when he saw his house-mate. Sweetz was wearing pink, very short, short shorts as her tail waged happily.

She wore a sleeveless tank top that was a light blue with peppermint designs on it. A pink studded color was on Sweetz's neck as well as a peppermint charm hung where the dog tags would've been. Sweetz's cowlick looked to have been fluffed up as it was bigger (and bouncer) then normal.

"Well how do I look? I bought all of this at the store yesterday! Oh! And good news! I went to the doctor yesterday and she said my limp was healed! And that they can remove the stitches in about a week!" Sweetz said, Sargent blinked as he felt happy for Sweetz but couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"That's…..uhhh….that's great! And…..you look…..very….very viewable!" Sargent said, forcing his eyes to look down before he got a nose bleed. Sargent had known Sweetz for a month and he could safely say that his house-mate was known to be very impulsive at times. And thus she'd do or say things that she should've often really thought through.

"You okay? I've never seen your face go that red before." Sweetz said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah! I'm fine! A-Anyway I better get breakfast made!" Sargent said, desperately trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He then ran into the kitchen not even sparing Sweetz a glance. Sweetz still tilted her head before shrugging, she then sat on her side of the table looking at the coffee nervously.

*

Sargent came back with A tray on his head as he perfectly balanced one plate and a bowl. He then placed the tray on the coffee table. And Sweetz saw that Sargent's breakfast was some oatmeal with blueberries. While hers was three large chocolate-chocolate chip pancakes. Sargent took his oatmeal off the tray and walked over to his seat, placing the bowl on the couch.

Sargent started to eat his oatmeal as he looked towards his coffee which was still steaming. Sweetz bit her lip as she watched Sargent put down the spoon back into his oatmeal and picked up his coffee. Sargent picked up on this and his military training kicked in as he saw Sweetz.

"What did you do? You didn't put laxatives in my coffee like last time did you?" Sargent said, his muzzle and cheeks turning a deep shade of red as he shuttered at the memory.

"No of course not! And sorry about last time, I thought putting in six would be funny I didn't know they we're fast-acting!" Sweetz said, Sargent eye'd her suspiciously as he smelled the coffee.

"I…..I guess you didn't." Sargent said, he then took a sip of his coffee but found it tasted…..sweet? Sargent's mind immediately went on autopilot and put the mug down as fast as it could without spilling an coffee. Sargent felt his heart pick up in beats per minute, as he tried his best not to panic, he then swallowed the liquid despite his body screaming at him not to. Sweetz smiled nervously not knowing what was going through Sargent's head.

"Sweetz…..did you put sugar in my coffee?" Sargent said, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe.

"Nope! I put coconut shreds in it! Coconut shreds and naturally sweet and healthy so I thought you'd like it!" Sweetz said, as she ate some of her pancakes out of fear and hunger. Sargent felt his throat go dry as he licked his lips nervously. He then took a deep breathe before jumping on the floor.

"Okay then." Sargent said, his voice shaking a bit. Sweetz gained a concerned look and tried to sink into her seat.

"You okay?" Sweetz said,

"Yes! I'm just fine! I—I just need to head to my room for minute!" Sargent said his voice now quivering. As he felt his tail go in between his legs, Sweetz looked into Sargent's eye's for a minute as she saw the pupils we're pin pricks and that her house-mate seemed to be trembling.

"Sargent, are you sure your okay?" Sweetz asked, as she could feel the terror radiating from her friend.

"I feel good! No, scratch that, I feel **_great_**! I just need a minute, **_alone_** , in my room." Sargent said, his forehead breaking out into a cold sweat as his voice raised an octave and was in a creepily chipper tone. He then made his way down the hall at a jog while Sweetz watched thoroughly worried and confused.


	3. Finding Out

**_Authors Note: Due to being busy with well life. I will be more selective with my guest review and not choosing ones that are practically an essay. Thank you for understanding and please make reasonably long review._**

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _DragonbladeB5: Hey, wait a minute, Sargent! Chocolate has sugar also, you know that?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Yes Sargent is aware of that._**

 ** _DragonbladeB5: What exactly does Sweetz mean by "living", considering her and Sargent being yo-kai means their dead and all?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Sweetz means that instead of constantly inspiriting people that they should do something other then that and do things they want to do._**

*

Sweetz looked at Sargent's room door with worry and curiosity, she kept finding herself wanting to open the door despite her housemates objections.

 _'He's been in there for an hour! Open the stupid door!'_ Sweetz thought, but she couldn't force herself to invade Sargent's privacy especially since he made it very clear not to. Sweetz pressed her ear against the door she could faintly hear sounds of Sargent moving around his room. Sweetz gave an exasperated sigh, and opened the door. When she got inside the she saw that there was tufts of Sargent's fur on the floor.

Sweetz tilted her head, it was just starting to become winter in the yo-kai world. If anything her and Sargent's winter coats should be starting to grow in. Losing fur was not only uncommon at this time, but it could be dangerous and life-threatening. Sweetz felt concern well up in her chest, was Sargent sick? He couldn't be losing his fur winter was practically ready to slap mother nature in the face.

Sweetz then heard some movement in Sargent's restroom, and against her better judgment the dog quietly walked her way over. After all the female yo-kai didn't want Sargent to hear her and think she was a peeping tom or worse yet kill her. Sweetz carefully looked through the doorway as Sargent had forgotten to shut the door. The female yo-kai saw Sargent as it looked as if he had recently taken a bath as his clothes we're discarded on the floor. Sweetz tilted her head; why had Sargent took another shower?

The cowlicked dog snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Sargent was brushing his teeth. Sweetz worry began to simmer down, maybe Sargent had walked off to avoid hurting her. That'd make sense after all. But suddenly Sweetz nose twitched as horrifyingly familiar smell game to her nose. Beyond all the minty toothpaste fresh goodness was the smell of blood that Sweetz faintly picked up.

Sweetz again felt fear but tried to shake it off,

 _'Sweetz stop being silly! Sargent always has the scent of blood on him! Remember his ears, granted….the smell is stronger but it's fine! It's probably nothing!'_ The female yo-kai thought. But her thoughts (and doubting herself) came to a complete stop as she saw Sargent spit out the foamy toothpaste. Sweetz saw that the foam that was supposed to be white was pink; almost red! That's when she realized Sargent had brushed his teeth so roughly that his gums we're bleeding! Sweetz watched in horror as Sargent grabbed his mouthwash and put some in his mouth.

Sargent winced in pain and he began to walk out of restroom. Sweetz ran and hid under the Sargent's bed, she watched as Sargent paced around the room swishing the mouthwash in his mouth. Sweetz lifted her ears as she heard that Sargent's seemed to be talking to himself as he was pacing. She then saw Sargent walk back into the restroom to spit out the mouthwash. Sweetz then decided to make a break for it, but unfortulently her and Sargent both crashed into each other.

Both dogs fell on their backs, Sargent was the first to recover as his eye's landed on Sweetz.

And his temper surged.

"Sweetz! I specifically told you not to come in my room! How many times do I have to tell you!? I can't believe you would—" Sargent said, but to his surprise Sweetz interrupted.

"Oh don't give me that speech! You brushed your teeth so…well…rough that your gums are bleeding! And apparently you've taken an unnecessary shower! And plus you've kept yourself cooped up in your room for the last hour!" Sweetz said, Sargent blushed; had he really been in his room for an hour?

"Is this what you've been doing to yourself!? Oh and also your shedding! You shouldn't be shedding! Sargent what is wrong with you!? Seriously! I'm your friend not a solider! Tell me what's wrong! Stop shutting me out!" Sweetz finished, Sargent looked at the floor and saw that his fur was on it. He had been shedding? He couldn't believe it!

"Well!?" Sweetz said, Sargent yelped in fear and surprise he took a step back only to trio over his own feet and land on his back again. Sargent looked at Sweetz and he could honestly say he'd never felt more intimidated. And he'd been in the military! Sargent felt his muzzle and cheeks go red as he looked at the ground. He knew there was no way out of this,

"I-I-I……I….ha-hav-have…..sac-saccha-saccharophobia." Sargent said in humiliation and defeat. Sweetz tilted her head in utter confusion,

"Saccharowhatia?" Sweetz said. Sargent blushed even redder and sighed his voice turning to a whisper.

"Saccharophobia. It's the phobia of sugar ya know from candy, cookies, slushies. Like on how you have arachnophobia." Sargent said, Sweetz blinked and then she started to laugh. Sweetz ended up laughing so hard that she fell on her back.

"That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard! Good one Sargent!" Sweetz said between her laugher, Sargent whined and blushed. Sweetz noticed this and rained in her laughter as she sat on her haunches.

"Your kidding." She said, Sargent didn't reply as he looked away.

"…..your kidding?" Sweetz said, feeling a stab of concern in her chest. Sargent felt his eye's gloss over as he tried the best not to whimper in front of Sweetz.

" ** _OMG YOUR NOT KIDDING!_** " Sweetz exclaimed jumping on all fours, Sargent winced.

"But _how_!? Sugar and sweets is wonderful! It's so delicious and magical! How can you be afraid of sugar!? You we're in the military!" Sweetz said, Sargent still didn't reply as tried to curl into a ball.

"Never mind, I'm bring insensitive. First, we're gonna have a nice fun day at the spa. And then I'm gonna help you even if it kills me!" Sweetz said,

"But—" Sargent said.

"But nothing!" Sweetz said, "As God at my witness I will get you over your saccharophobia!" Sargent gulped as he prayed to whatever deity out there that Sweetz would just give up.


	4. Plan A

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _DragonbladeB5: Well, that answers one question from my second review, except, you'll be selective with the other questions in my second review, also?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Yes cause I can't answear all those questions._**

 ** _DragonbladeB5: If Sweetz even thinks helping Sargent with his "saccharophobia" problem will kill her, then how could that be when she's already dead?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): She dosen't acually think that I'll kill her, just an exspresion._**

*

Sargent honestly couldn't think of a worse fate as him and Sweetz had just got from the spa and was now heading to a donut shop. The dog could smell all the sugar and he could feel his cholesterol rising. Sargent and Sweetz entered the shop and the military dog felt his senses overwhelmed by the sugar.

"Sweetz, maybe we can just go home please?" Sargent whispered,

"No way your going to eat the most sugary donut they have here." Sweetz whispered back. Sargent chewed on lip as he walked over to the darkest corner that had a table. The military dog watched as Sweetz deliberately bought the most sugary thing on the menu, just like she said. It was only a few minutes till Sweetz came back with a large plate. And Sargent swore he piddled a little when he saw what he was going to have to eat. The donut was made out of pure fudge as it had a hole in the side that spilled out some vanilla ice cream.

The top of the donut had whip cream on it and was drizzled with caramel sauce. Sargent began shaking as his claws dug into the chair his eye's terrified staring unblinking at this…abomination! Sweetz was the exact opposite having a joy filled grin her eye's gleaming.

"We're gonna share this and you will eat half of it." Sweetz said firmly, she then passed a large spoon over to Sargent who was pressing his back against the chair. When Sargent didn't take the spoon Sweetz placed it in his half of the donut. The sweet-loving dog simply thought that her friend just needed to relax before doing this. Sweetz then started to eat her half and as she did she encouraged Sargent to eat his. But that only seemed to get the military dog to shrink away even more.

Eventually Sweetz had eaten her half whole Sargent hadn't even smelled his.

"Come on Sarg at least try it." Sweetz coaxed, Sargent looked between the spoon, Sweetz, and the donut. He then shook his head, Sweetz groaned smacking her forehead.

"It tastes wonderful! Please? I bought this to help you!" Sweetz said, Sargent had broken into a good sweat shaking uncontrollably. And as he shook Sweetz could see fur was falling from his body.

"I-I can't." Sargent managed to say, but his voice sounded fearful and weak.

"Sargent, look around! No one is here I chose this place for a reason! I just want you to try! If you can't do it for me, can you do it for yourself? Your life will be so much better I swear!" Sweetz said, she then took the spoon and scooped up a generous portion of the donut. Sargent did look around and saw the place was empty, the only one who was there was the yo-kai at the counter. And even then the yo-kai had walked into her own office listening to music.

"Sweetz, I-I mean it. I-I-I can't! I-I'm already close to passing out! I-If I eat that I-I'm not sure what will happen! Please! I'd rather do anything then this." Sargent said, as he tried to push himself further back in the chair as he saw the spoon drawing nearer.

"Come on Sargent I'm sure you'll be fine." Sweetz said, trying her best to calm down her friend. At this point the soon was just inches from Sargent's mouth. The military dog looked at the spoon his nose twitching. It remained unmoving as he knew Sweetz was giving himself time to prepare. In a way Sargent felt cornered so he found no need to prepare his body and mind.

The military dog simply sucked it up, shut his eye's tightly, and opened his quivering jaw. In a second Sargent felt the spoon enter his mouth and it closed on instinct. The sugar surged through the dog as he felt pins and needles all over his body. Sargent felt like he couldn't breathe as he hesitantly swallowed the spoonful of the sugary donut. Sweetz finally pulled back the spoon with a smile in her face as she congratulated Sargent.

But the military dog wasn't paying attention to that; Sargent was paying attention to how…moist he felt in his nether region. The yo-kai felt his blood run cold as he realized what was happening to him.

"Sargent? Sargent, are you alright?" Sweetz said noticing her friends silence, she look closely at Sargent's face realizing he was looking down at something his face flushed red. It was then she ears faintly picked up the sound of slight hissing. And it was then Sweetz put two and two together, she gasped her own cheeks going red.

"Sargent, don't tell me your having a…..accident." Sweetz whimpered, Sargent looked into her eye's. And Sweetz saw the humiliation and fear burning in them.

"Oh no. Just stay there I'll pay at the counter? Are you almost done?" Sweetz asked, Sargent remained silent but nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back I swear." Sweetz said, she then hurried to the counter and hastily rung the bell. The yo-kai came to the counter looking annoyed and bored,

"Here ya go! Thanks for the wonderful treat!" Sweetz said paying the bill. Then without a second waited she grabbed Sargent by the wrist and they both ran out of there. The yo-kai at the counter was about to turn back to her office. But she quickly noticed the thoroughly soaked chair that Sargent had been sitting in and a small puddle underneath it. The yo-kai pieced everything together and snarled in frustration.

*

Sargent and Sweetz just got through a portal and as soon as the military dog got all four feet on the ground, he high-tailed it to his room sobbing his eye's out.

"Sargent wait!" Sweetz said, but as soon as she heard the door shut she knew that her friend would not let her in. The cowlicked poodle sighed, but she wasn't going to give up.

She just needed a better plan.


	5. Someone Knows

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Random Guest: Hey DragonBlade. I see you everywhere in this fanfic review. Do you know you are very annoying with your immature questions and begging to writer to include your OC in his/her fanfic._** **_Please be more considerate towards the writer. You know you dont pay for him/her to write the story. So dont act like you own all of stories in this fanfic._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Huh. No comment here._**

 ** _DragonbladeB5: Well, then can you at least answer the questions in my second review, at least a few at a time, please?_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): I'll pick out three but if any of the questions are inappropriate or make my phisically uncomfortable then you can expect just one answeared, or none at all. Remember think before you review._**

*

Sargent paced in his room as he looked at his alarm clock it read twelve o'clock. The military dog whimpered, he couldn't sleep between hunger and his humiliation it was impossible. Sargent took a deep breathe he might as well take care of one of his problems. He unlocked his room door and quietly made his way to the kitchen. When Sargent got to the kitchen he went into his fridge and pulled out a leftover T-bone steak.

He pulled it out if the container, put on a plate, and put it in the microwave. Once it was cooked Sargent placed the plate on the tray. But before Sargent could lift the tray he heard the chipper voice of Sweetz.

"Hello Sarge!" Sargent yipped, and his head whirled around to see the female yo-kai in question. Sweetz looked like she had just woken up as she rubbed her eye's not looking quite awake. Sargent's tail ducked between his legs as he felt his muzzle and cheeks burn.

"Listen Sarge, do you think we can talk? I just want to talk friend-to-friend." Sweetz said, Sargent nodded he then pulled out a knife and fork and put it on the tray before picking it up. He then sat on his usual spot on the couch and Sweetz sat on her side. Sargent placed his tray on the coffee table as he suddenly felt very sick. He tried to press himself against the couch to be furthest away from his friend.

"Sargent, I know you don't wanna talk about it….but I need to know how did you even get your phobia? Why are you so afraid?" Sweetz said, Sargent whimpered the blush going further up his face as he looked at anything but Sweetz.

"Sargent, come on you can tell me anything." The cowlicked dog said, Sargent shut his eye's tightly to avoid crying.

"I-I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing!" He said, Sweetz raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"More embarrassing then your little accident?" She said, Sargent chewed his bottom lip.

"Touché." The military yo-kai replied,

"Then please tell me, let me in, if I understand why your afraid I can help you." Sweetz said. Sargent took a deep breathe as he accepted defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said, Sweetz looked at her friend with curiosity and concern.

"When I was alive, and I was fairly young I had eaten five chocolate bars. And….as you know chocolate is toxic to dogs. At first nothing happened but after a few hours I ended up getting diarrhea, increased urination, tremors. Almost all the signs of chocolate poisoning. My owner took me to the vet and she confirmed that I did have chocolate poisoning. She ended up forcing me to vomit until the chocolate was out of my system. If she didn't I would've died. A-And ever since then I-I've just been so afraid to eat sugar." Sargent said and by the time he was done he was crying, Sweetz felt a stab of empathy for him. She then walked over to Sargent and gave the male yo-kai a hug.

"Sargent, you need to tell me this stuff sooner. But you know sugar won't hurt you anymore, right? You're a yo-kai you can eat as much as you want!" Sweetz said, Sargent hugged back as he looked at the ceiling.

"I-I know. But….I-I guess I'm…just…" Sargent trailed off,

"A bit traumatized?" Sweetz said finishing the sentence for her friend.

"Yeah." Sargent said, Sweetz then suddenly got an idea. Sargent picked up on this and let go of female yo-kai.

"What is it?" Sargent said,

"I got an idea! Tomorrow I just want you to at least take a sip of a different type of coffee." Sweetz said. Sargent visibly tensed up as he felt anxiety and fear overwhelm him.

"All you have to do is take a little sip. That's all, if you don't like it then we can try something else. Can you promise me you'll at least try?" Sweetz said, Sargent bit his lip but nodded.

"Yes! I'll seeya in the morning Sarge-y!" Sweetz said, she then jumped on the floor and walked off. Sargent sighed and looked at his steak, he then took the tray back into the kitchen and put everything up. He then went to bed his eye's feeling like lead.

*

Sargent woke up when his alarm went off and went through his usual routine. When he got out of his room he made breakfast, Sargent made a chocolate filled danish for Sweetz. And for himself he made an omelet with american cheese and bacon bits in it. Sargent put both plates on the tray and put it on the coffee table, he was about to go and see if Sweetz had slept in. But that was soon ruled out when the front door opened and Sweetz came in.

The female yo-kai wore a pink sweater with cheery designs on it and pink jeans to go with. Sweetz held a steaming mug as she sat on her side of the table and put the mug right next to the tray. Sargent took his plate off the tray and pushed it over to Sweetz. Sargent then sat on his side of the table and cut the eggs into even pieces. He would look up from his food now and again to see Sweetz having crossed arms and a serous look like an expectant mother would.

Sargent dropped his fork on his plate unable to eat with his backflipping stomach and Sweetz's expectant look. He looked at the drink hesitantly and he saw the foam and chocolate syrup on the top read: _'Drink me!'_. Sargent couldn't quite remember the name of the drink but he knew that sugar was in it either way. The military dog gulped he then took the warm mug. His gaze flicked up to Sweetz who wore a small smile on her face now.

Sargent whimpered his paws shook as he felt his heart double in pace. His breathe quicken as his lips made contact with the edge of the mug. Sargent took a sip and his entire body shuddered before going numb. The military dog…liked it! His brain screamed at him to put the cup down but his body wouldn't obey.

Sargent ended up taking a sip, and turn a slightly bigger one, he then started to gulped down the hazel nut and vanilla infused drink. Sweetz's jaw dropped as she watched Sargent down the drink, she could tell a part of Sargent's mind was hating this as he was shedding profusely. But another part must've liked it cause Sargent was drinking it willingly! Sargent finally put the mug down and took deep breathes as he twitched and his face betrayed no emotion. Sweetz blinked she wasn't sure whether to congratulate Sargent, give him a hug, or give him his space.

"Sarge-y, are you okay?" Sweetz said, Sargent didn't respond instead a happy, crooked smile spread on his lips. Sweetz then shook her head and walked into the kitchen coming back with a cold glass of water. She then splashed the cup in Sargent's face, the military dog yelped as he snapped out of his trance. He shook the water off and looked at Sweetz.

"Sarge-y, do you need to lie down?" She said, Sargent nodded.

"Okay, did you like it?" Sweetz asked, Sargent once again nodded.

"And I'm guessing that once your steady again your gonna go out and buy a cappuccino maker." Sweetz said, Sargent once again nodded his tail wagging slightly. He then tried to get on the floor but ended up needing to get Sweetz's help when his legs almost gave out. The female yo-kai then helped Sargent into bed and she watched as the military dog shook and twitched. Sweetz sighed shaking her head, well at least Sargent had liked it.

*

Sargent had ended up staying in bed the rest of the day Sweetz had to feed him lunch. As it seemed that some parts of Sargent's brain had crashed after drinking the cappuccino. The military dog had enough brain function to take a shower, use the restroom, and brush his teeth by the end of the day. Sargent then got back into bed as his eye's closed.

When Sargent woke up again he felt a bit jittery but other then that he was okay. The military dog then remembered the cappuccino he had. It both thrilled him and made Sargent want to brush his mouth out with acid. Sargent then got up and snapped his fingers the portal appeared as usual. He jumped in and in minutes the military dog came back with a plastic grocery back that had a cappuccino maker in it with some espresso beans to go with.

Sargent snapped his fingers again closing the portal and he was about to place it in the kitchen but he heard his phone ring. Sargent rolled his eye's and picked up his touch screen phone to see that it was an unknown number. The military dog raised an eyebrow he guessed it was another one of those business advertisements. Sargent answered the phone and placed it to his ear.

 _"Hello Sargent."_ A deep voice echoed through his ear, the military dog felt a red flag go off in his head.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Sargent said through gritted teeth, as he felt his anger begin to boil.

 _"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I know your secret, and I saw your little accident at the donut shop yesterday."_ The deep voice said, Sargent's eye's widened as he felt his blood go cold. His muzzle erupted into color, his anger burst.

"Alright listen I don't know what your talking about! But your sick game ends here! Don't call again!" Sargent said, and he was about to hang up but the voice spoke.

 _"Hang up on me and I'll post a video of your accident to the yo-kai web and news."_ The deep voice said, Sargent whimpered he then slowly put his ear back to the phone.

"Yo-Your bluffing!" Sargent said,

 _"I can assure you I'm not bluffing. And if you want to keep your reputation I suggest you zip-it she listen. You have to do exactly as I say. Every night I will send you a package or I will text you on what to do."_ The deep voice said.

"And what if I don't? I can turn this number into the police!" Sargent challenged,

 _"If you do that I'll tell the entire yo-kai world about your phobia. And I'll post a video of your accident to the yo-kai web and news. You'll never live down the humiliation."_ The deep voice replied. Sargent wilted as he realized how trapped he was in this situation.

 _"I'm glad you finally realize your place. Good night and I can't wait to see you tomorrow in uptown yo-street princess."_ The deep voice said, it then hung up the phone. And a orange portal appeared as a brown box popped out, the portal closed she left Sargent in fear. The military dog then walked over to the box she the top read: _'Wear this tomorrow at ten pm. In the nightclub_ ** _"Whoop Junction"_** _. Don't use the restroom for the entire day. And don't forget to smile for the camera!'_.

Sargent gulped and he paled when he saw what was inside. Inside the box there was a very poofy, frilly, glittery, and bubblegum pink princess-like dress. The tiara matched the dress tiara and in the box was a pink fuzzy pair of socks. And the last item made Sargent begin to cry, it was a very large, poofy, plastic wrapped, and bright magenta colored diaper that had crown designs on it. Sargent placed a paw over his scarlet red muzzle, he had to do this.

After all, this was nothing compared to the humiliation he'd feel if he didn't.


	6. Princess Incontinence

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _DragonbladeB5:Bad news: Joe D'Auria announced that Level-5 fired the english dub voice cast and they'll be replaced!_**

 ** _D'Auria said the reason is because of budgets, like Manjimutt._**

 ** _Good news: Brent Pendergrass's twitter account says something about a petition that will get Level-5 to keep the current english cast type in "Brent Pendergrass twitter" and spread the news about it!_**

 ** _P.S. Hasbro is petitioning!_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Thanks, and I will._**

*

The next day had came and Sargent looked at himself in the ridiculous (and humiliating) get-up. The dress did absolutely nothing to hide the diaper on Sargent's tail; it only seemed to paint a bull's-eye on the fact he was wearing a diaper. The tiara fit his head perfectly (just like the dress and diaper) the socks hugged his legs as Sargent bit his lip. The bulk from the diaper stretched Sargent's legs out making in impossible for him to walk to run. Sargent squirmed, not only from discomfort, but from pain as he hadn't used the bathroom since the other night.

The military dog whimpered he looked at the time as it read nine-thirty. Sargent nervously opened his room door and looked around; no Sweetz in sight. He the waddled out the room trying his best not to make too much noise (and to keep his balance). But the diaper prevented any form of stealth from Sargent as it crinkled loudly. The military dog winced and cringed at the noise, he prayed that Sweetz was in deep sleep at this point.

Sargent felt his stomach groan and he stopped for a minute as he tried to reign in his natural instincts. After a few moments the military dog got himself under control. Sargent then opened the house entrance and tried to minimize the sounds of the diaper as he walked out the door.

*

Nine-fifty. That's what the clock read.

Sargent had taken as many shortcuts as he could so he could avoid being see and arrive on time. The military dog may not want to be at his location but the dog was taught that punctuality is everything, and coming early always made a good impression. Sargent squirmed in even more pain as he felt his bladder and bowels scream out. The military dog took a few deep breathes as he mentally prepared himself for what was to happen. Sargent then waddled into the nightclub, but to his own shock the nightclub was bathed in darkness.

That sent a wave of uneasiness through Sargent's body. A nightclub that was closed or silent at night? That wasn't what normally happened, Sargent squirmed some more as he felt his need to go come back with vengeance he began to do the potty-dance of all things as he took in deep breathes. The military dog tried to listen for anyone as he sniffed the air. The air smelled of alcohol, glitter, several foods, and beer.

The military dog shuttered as he smelled the alcohol and beer, there was one thing he hated more then sweets it was that toxic stuff. Sargent began to waddle around his military instincts telling him to search the place. Suddenly though Sargent saw a light, a spotlight was right over a drink that was on the bar counter. The military dog looked around again trying to find someone. Was this his blackmailer's plan?

Was it planning to let him waddle around aimlessly until his bladder and bowels burst? That would be very humiliating for him. But…that seemed to be a little too…soft Sargent knew there had to be more. The military dog then waddled over to the bar a chorus of crinkles sounding his every move. As Sargent got closer he could see the spotlight was also illuminating a chair right in front of the drink.

The military dog got closer and saw that the drink was purple and seemed to be fizzing. Sargent didn't know a lot about alcoholic drink, but he did know the drink normally foamed or fizzed when they we're first recently. That is when Sargent felt very cold, if that was recently poured then that meant someone was waiting for him. The military dog sniffed the air again but he still found no scent of any yo-kai. Sargent was about to search the place some more but he thought he saw something on the glass.

The military dog cautiously got closer and squinted to read what was on the glass. Finally Sargent pulled it off and in black ink there was written: _"Sit and Drink"_. The military dog felt anger bubble in him. But that anger soon dimed as he he remembered what the blackmailer had said.

 _"You have to do exactly as I say."_ Sargent gulped and hesitantly got into the chair, the military dog couldn't help but bounce in his seat and cross his legs as tight as they could go.

 _'Whatever is going to happen better happen soon. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up.'_ Sargent thought, he then took the drink in his paws. The male yo-kai sniffed...it didn't smell like poison, Sargent hesitantly downed the drink. The military thought he detected some pills in the drink but he knew he had to swallow it. After a few moments Sargent looked around the room trying to see if there was anything else he needed to do. Suddenly though the male yo-kai heard his stomach groan as pain shot through him.

Sargent dug his claws into the bar counter and his legs squeezed tighter together. Luckily the pain subsided and just as it did the clock struck ten. And before Sargent could react he saw metal buckles clap over his wrists and arms. The military dog tried to pull away but he stopped when he felt the buckles clamp over his waist chest, and thighs. Sargent began to whimper as he realized he couldn't break free from his restraints and not only that but he couldn't even move anymore.

 _"Well, well, well Sargent. I must say I am impressed. I didn't honestly expect you to come early. But….I'm always one to prepare for a different outcome."_ The deep voice rang, suddenly the spotlight changed to a blinding white as everything began to turn on. Sargent winced as his eye's shut from the multitude of lights, once the military dog's vision had cleared he saw the entire nightclub. The nightclub was now buzzing with life as the wall was covered in blindingly bright neon lights. A large karaoke machine sat right next to the stage as it was large with bright yellow, blinking lights on the edge of the stage. The stage even stretched out into a catwalk as tables seemed to surround it.

Each table had a neon glowing candle in the center of it as they we're covered in confetti. Sargent felt his heart begin the race, he again tried to break free but it still proved to be impossible.

 _"You know you look so cute all helpless like that. I think you should have an audience. Come on out everyone."_ The deep voice said, Sargent gasped as his muzzle and cheeks flared. He desperately looked around as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Pl-Pl-Please…..no…." Sargent said as he held back his tears, but it seemed as if the universe was out to get the yo-kai at this point. The military dog soon found himself surrounded by other yo-kai. The other yo-kai immediately started laughing and taking pictures some even began to record Sargent's humiliation. The male yo-kai squirmed as he felt his body beginning to fail him. He was going to lose it soon,

 _"Alright, quiet down everyone."_ The deep voice came again. And every yo-kai went silent, suddenly a dark shadow rose from behind the counter. Sargent heard some of the yo-kai take a step back and the military dog felt his bladder give out slightly in fear. But he managed to get himself under control again stopping the flow. The shadow looked at Sargent it's red eye's piercing into the smaller yo-kai's soul.

 _"Scared little doggie?"_ The shadow said, grabbing Sargent by the collar of his dress. _"Well you don't know fear just yet."_ The shadow then grabbed a large cider mug and filled it up. The cider mug had a large straw in it as the shadow placed it on the counter. The chair was pulled closer to the counter to point where Sargent's stomach was pressing against the counter. The shadow then stuffed the straw in Sargent's mouth and naturally the dog didn't drink. But that was before the shadow said,

 _"Fill up the bottle."_ Sargent suddenly felt very thirsty like as if he had just traveled through a dessert. The dog then began to drink practically inhaling the cider, Sargent didn't care about anything but quenching hid thirst. Once the cider was drank the shadow pulled the mug away and the male yo-kai took deep breathes trying to regain his composure. Sargent licked his lips as he tried to speak but he found that his voice seemed to be nothing but a horse whisper.

 _"I bet your all wondering what's going on. Well that drink that Sargent had before had two pills inside. The pills we're made by me and just to make this clear this isn't what I look like. Anyway, the pills give me full control of Sargent's bladder, stomach, and bowels. So who wants to see princess squirm?"_ The shadow said, the yo-kai cheered and Sargent paled. The shadow held up a hand silencing everyone again.

 _"Fill up the tank."_ The shadow said, and Sargent suddenly felt very hungry. The shadow chuckled and pulled a sack of food out and poured it on front of Sargent. The dog saw that the food was greasy and would obviously give even the toughest digestive track a bad time. Sargent both felt disgust and greed as he struggled to remain in control.

 _"Fill up the tank."_ The shadow repeated and Sargent lost it, he then slammed this face into the food and began scarfing it down. The crowd of yo-kai took pictures and everytime Sargent would start to get full the shadow would say that phrase again forcing Sargent's hunger to return. By the time Sargent was done his belly was bulging and his face was covered in food. The military dog didn't even have time to breathe before the shadow stuffed the hose of one of several drinks in his mouth. Sargent immediately knew what the shadow was going to do, he shook his head no already having enough.

 _"Fill up the bottle."_ The shadow said, Sargent felt thirsty once again and the shadow turned a valve. The liquid traveled though the hose and Sargent willingly drank it feeling the need to get rid of the dryness in his mouth and throat. Sargent's thirst soon ended but the dog continued to drink knowing he had to do it. But it didn't take long for Sargent's stomach to fill to the brim. And before the military dog could stop himself he spit out the hose.

As soon as that left his throat Sargent coughed and sucked for air like his life depended on it. But while this was happening the shadow ended up getting sprayed by the liquid. The crowd gasped and by the time Sargent was even able to live his head the shadow had turned the valve off. The shadow glared at Sargent and the dog squirmed as his full stomach reminded him of his needs.

 _"Looks like princess is a bit disobedient. Well looks like she needs to be punished."_ The shadow said, Sargent gulped as tried to get away but in his current condition the dog couldn't do it.

 _"Stomach control."_ The shadow said, Sargent gasped as he felt his stomach twist. The male yo-kai whimpered as he squirmed even more.

 _"Bring it to the gates."_ The shadow said, and everything that Sargent just ate drained into bowels or bladder. Sargent howled in pain as he felt his body beg for release, but for some reason nothing would come. The male yo-kai hesitantly looked up as he heard the shadow snap his fingers.

 _"Remember, I'm in control."_ The shadow said, it then grabbed Sargent pulled him across the counter. And slammed the smaller yo-kai on his stomach forcing Sargent to face the crowd of snickering yo-kai. The military yo-kai felt braces clamp over his wrists, arms, and back. The shadow cracked his knuckles as Sargent squirmed she whimpered from the pressure he was under. The shadow then grabbed a large steel paddle,

 _"I think one-hundred spanks is fair. Take as many pictures as you want and keep your phone's and cameras on flash. Oh are Sargent's don't forget to count. If you miss one I'll just have to start over."_ The shadow said, Sargent began to hyperventilate as he was struggling to hold his tears.

"Do-Don't." Sargent whimpered, but the shadow wasn't going to change his mind. The dog then felt the paddle slap across his padded rear. The military dog yelped as the padding did nothing to absorb the sting from the paddle.

"O-One!" Sargent said as he shut his eye's from the flashes of the camera, as well to hide his tear filled eye's.

The spanking continued and each swat was worse then the last as the pain got more intense for Sargent. Around fifty Sargent's behind had actually began to hurt and the dog had bit his lip in order to keep from screaming. When the military dog got to the seventies he lost his willpower not to scream out as his voice came out as broken sobs. When it got to the nineties Sargent's tears had finally began to fall and the male yo-kai had given up any hope of saving his dignity.

"One-hundred." Sargent said as he was nothing but a sobbing mess at this point,

 _"Did the princess learn her lesson?"_ The shadow said.

"Yes! Yes! I've learned!" Sargent said as he shook like a leaf,

 _"Good, does the princess need to go potty?"_ The shadow rhetorically asked. Sargent was then reminded of the extreme pain in his bowels and bladder. He paled,

"Please….I've had enough…don't do it." Sargent begged but the shadow paid him no mind. The shadow snapped his fingers he then took Sargent by his collar again and put him on the stage. The shadow snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed as, once again, a spotlight came over the military dog. The crowd of yo-kai surrounded around the stage and catwalk. Finally the shadow looked directly at Sargent and said;

 _"Flow like a dog."_ the military yo-kai suddenly lost control of his bladder as the sound of hissing filled the room. Sargent began sobbing even harder as the padding turned midnight blue and the crowns became smeared from the dog's personal waterfall. The hissing went on for five minutes until it finally went silent. The diaper sagged from the increase in weight and Sargent squirmed in humiliation and discomfort.

The shadow then snapped his fingers again and fast-paced pop music began to play from the karaoke machine.

 _"Why not dance for us princess?"_ The shadow said, Sargent whimpered but did as he was told. The military dogs dancing was very kilter and off-balance as he was not used to dancing to this type of music. (And the diaper, along with the laughing crowd, was throwing him off). The diaper crinkled and squished as Sargent tried his best to dance as well as he could while like this. But the male yo-kai's dancing was soon cut off when he tripped over his dress.

Everyone burst into laughter as they watched Sargent trip and fall on his face. The military dog got up and basked in the shame as he was too afraid to move at this point.

 _"Well now that your little dance is over, why don't you do a little fashion show for us?"_ The shadow said, Sargent bit his lip to hold back a retort.

 _"Come on Princess Incontinence, strike some poses. Show off your diaper-butt."_ The shadow said, Sargent did as he was told as fashion runway music began to play. The dog did a number of poses trying his best to satisfy his blackmailer. Eventually Sargent ran out of ideas but he knew he had to keep it up. The military dog hesitantly turned around showing his soaked diaper to the crowd. He then bent down raising his butt into the air.

 _"There it is! Stay like that Sargent and all of you go nuts."_ The shadow said, and the military dog sobbed as he put his paws over his muzzle. The yo-kai laughed and took pictures as Sargent was completely incapable of doing anything. Suddenly though the crowd went silent,

 _"Keep taking pictures the grand finale is going to happen soon."_ The shadow said. It looked down as Sargent as the military dog looked back.

 _"Flow like a mudslide."_ The shadow said, Sargent began to groan as he felt his bowels begin to fail. And once they did Sargent screamed out as his tears began to flow freely again. The yo-kai laughed even harder and took over dozens of pictures. By the time Sargent felt his bowels empty this diaper was barely staying on his waist and he collapsed on the stage. Sargent whimpered as he felt exhaustion overcome him, the make yo-kai was slowly losing consciousness.

 _"Alright I think our little princess needs a nap. But…first…I need all of you to send me the pictures or videos on your phone's and to give me your cameras. Once you all send me the pictures or videos you will delete them from your devices. Remember this is to stay a secret."_ The shadow said, and the crowd did exactly as they we're told before leaving still laughing at Sargent. The shadow then placed a hand on Sargent's head and a bright pink light was sucked from the smaller yo-kai. The military dog whimpered and yelped as the shadow did this, once the shadow took away his face Sargent passed out. The shadow then laughed as it disappeared and the nightclub lights dimmed.

*

Sargent's eye's slowly opened as they adjusted to the darkness, the military dog slowly got up. At first the male yo-kai was confused, why was he in a nightclub? But Sargent gagged as soon as he smelled his diaper and that reminded him of what happened. The military dog blushed as he began to cry, but it was then Sargent realized something else.

 _'Wait! What time is it!?'_ Sargent thought, he then squinted his eye's as he looked up at the clock. The clock read: seven-thirty. Sargent gasped he had been there the entire night! And worse his alarm clock was going off tight know and he knew it could wake Sweetz up. And Sargent knew that if he wasn't on time Sweetz would know something was up.

He was never late and never shirked from his schedule. Sargent then snapped his fingers but all that came out was a few sparks. The male yo-kai bit his lip and did the math. Okay…so if he ran and made every shortcut and then boosted his speed to get home he could get home in forty-five minutes. Which means he would be home by eight-fifteen.

 _'Okay I'll need to take a ten minute shower, one minute towel dry off, and I'll microwave some pancakes, that should be good!'_ Sargent thought, he then ran towards the entrance and after checking to see it the cost was clear he ran off hoping Sweetz would wake up.

*

Meanwhile back at Sargent's home Sweetz grumbled as she walked over to her friend's/housemates room door. The sweet-loving yo-kai had been dreaming of a dream where she lived in candyland. That was until the alarm went off and had finally woken her up through her deep sleep. Sweetz then turned the handle but….the door wasn't locked. The female yo-kai blinked, that was very odd, normally Sargent had the door locked and she had to portal travel through the door or pick the lock.

Sweetz opened the door and she was hit with a wave of worry and confusion with what she saw. She saw that Sargent's bed was completely made as if he hadn't slept in it at all. Sweetz walked over to the alarm and cut it off and right next alarm clock was Sargent's phone which had the messages light blinking. Sweetz tilted her head, Sargent didn't gave anyone else to text or e-mail and she knew he didn't have any social media apps. So…who was messaging Sargent?

Sweets tapped the phone screen and she saw that Sargent had a notification.

 ** _Number: 654-320-1125_**

 ** _1 New Message(s)_**

Sweetz felt some worry twisted in her stomach as she saw the number didn't have a name with it. The female yo-kai looked around the room and saw a box was on the floor.

 _'Did Sargent order something?'_ Sweetz thought, she then walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

 _'Maybe Sargent took an extra long shower.'_ Sweetz thought, but as she walked into the bathroom those suspicions we're thrown out b the window. The mirror wasn't fogged up, the air wasn't humid, and everything looked untouched. Sweetz pulled back the shower curtain and rubbed a finger against the wall of the tub, it was as dry as a bone. Suddenly though Sweetz heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Sargent! Is that you?" Sweetz said walking towards the front door, meanwhile Sargent felt as if he'd been plunged into ice cold water. No, no, no, he couldn't be seen like this. Suddenly though Sargent got an idea he ran out the door and around the house ignoring the sound of his squishing padding.

"Sargent? Sargent! Where are you going!?" Sweetz said following the dog, Sargent rubbed some dirt on him to bled in as he reached a part of his house that stuck out. This part of the house sat on the ground as it was roughly around the size Sargent. This seemingly useless part of the house was a tunnel, that led to a slide, that actually led to an underground bunker. Just in case the house was ever bombed, nuked, caught on fire, or a murder/burglar broke in.

Sargent hadn't told Sweetz about it knowing the fellow poodle would want to transform it into something useless. Sargent pushed the top that covered the tunnel up the top acted like a flap as it was just a simple piece of wood. The military dog then pushed his way through the tunnel and was almost through. But unfortulently the accursed diaper and dress prevented Sargent from fully getting through. The military dog began to strain against the items as he heard Sweetz getting closer he couldn't get caught not like this!

Sargent felt his tears beginning to fall as he was starting to lose hope. Sweetz would be upon the tunnel in seconds and when she saw something poking out from his she'd (naturally) get curious. Finally Sargent managed the get through and he found himself sliding down a slide as the flap closed shut. And just in time to as Sweetz had turned to corner just after the flap stopped moving. The sweet-loving yo-kai looked around but saw nothing to pursue, the dog sighed.

"Something strange is going on." Sweetz said, she then walked off deciding to make a cappuccino for Sargent when (and if) he came.

*

Meanwhile underneath the household Sargent was getting up from the padded floor of his sound-proof bunker. The bunker was completely dark as if had enough food and water to last eighty years, along with thick blankets, and lots of lanterns.

"Thank goodness I padded the floor." Sargent said, he then started to waddle towards the stairs. The poodle cringed and whimpered in disgust as he waddled he couldn't wait to get out of this. Sargent then walked up the stairs and made it to the cement trap door top of the bunker. The military dog used all his strength to push the top open, once the top was open he jumped through the hole. Sargent had jumped onto his room floor and made sure to lightly shut his room door and lock it.

He then walked back over to the trap door and put it back into place. Sargent took deep breathes as his limbs shook he finally felt relief wash over him. The male yo-kai even began to cry tears of joy, he had done it! He had gotten through the yo-kai city and back to his room without being seen. Once Sargent had himself under control again he then walked over to the bathroom ready to take an extra long shower.

*

Sargent got out of the shower and made sure to completely dry and brush his fur. He put on his usual get up and made sure to stuff his hat on before throwing away the dress, very used diaper, box, and tiara. As much as Sargent didn't want to admit it….he kinda liked the socks. They we're warm and fluffy, what could the military-trained dog say?

He wasn't made of stone. Sargent plugged up the sink and ran some warm water he then poured vanilla-scented detergent and fabric softener in it. He then put the socks in and shut the bathroom door, Sargent was not gonna put them in the washing machine and have Sweetz find them when she washed her clothes. The military dog already had a feeling that curious dog was going to ask more then a few rapid-fire questions. And he didn't not want to fuel the fire anymore today.

Sargent laid on his bed for a minute, he then looked over to his phone and saw the message light blinking.

 _'Just ignore it, you've already had enough today.'_ Sargent thought to himself, but he felt fear and humiliation override him. Sargent took his phone, unplugged it, entered the password, and immediately went to messages. The military yo-kai felt his entire face burn as his pupils dilated at the message.

 ** _Hello Princess Incontinence,_**

 ** _Your going to take Sweetz out on a date tonight. Then your going to do a nice little slow dance with her and then kiss her at exactly nine forty-six. You will all be doing this at the establishment: Chez Eclipse. You already have reservations I made them for you. And I already know you have formal wear, so there's no getting out of this._**

 ** _You have a very nice room and I'm glad your keeping the socks. You look very cute in them._**

 ** _Signed~_**

 ** _Master_** **_(And you are to address me as such.)_**

 ** _P.S. Also put my number in your contacts under the name above._**

Sargent whimpered as he felt his body act on command and add the contact to his phone. He was trapped, he wasn't sure what to do.

All he knew is that he was at the mercy of Master.


	7. The Date

_Authors Note: I apoligize in advance. But due to school and other things in my life I will no longer be doing guest reviews on this series of fanfiction. I barely have enough time to properly update and circulate through my stories on this site and I need to make a few sacrifices to keep up tge quality of my work. I'm truly sorry. But I simply can't do it all._

*

Sargent was going through his closet to pick out his best suit, the military dog might not want to go through with the date. But he was gentleman and he was going to treat Sweetz with as much respect and dignity as possible. Finally Sargent pulled out a midnight blue tux that had splotches of white on the legs, arms, and on the tips of the bowtie. The tux jacket and pants matched perfectly the undershirt was a white, thin, long-sleeve polo shirt. Sargent placed the tux on his bed, the male yo-kai then went through his closet some more and pulled out a bedazzled midnight blue mask.

The rim of the mask was silver as it was shaped just like a butterfly. Sargent had had gotten the mask as an accessory as he found it changed the theme of his tux from dark and mysterious to charming and mysterious. The military yo-kai then placed the mask gently on the tux. Sargent took a few deep breathes as he tried to figure out how he was going to ask Sweetz. He also knew for a fact that Sweetz didn't have any formal wear so he'd have to take the dog shopping.

The dog then walked over to the bathroom and rung-out his socks before hanging them over the shower rack. Sargent took a few deep breathes and was about to step out the door but suddenly his phone beeped. He immediately broke out into a cold sweat as he hesitantly reached for his phone. When the dog got to messages he saw another message from master.

 ** _Hello Princess Incontinence,_**

 ** _I see you chose the midnight blue tux with the mask to go with. Classy choice, I'll give you that. But…I know you just want to hide your face. Well I can tell you this now, that mask isn't going to work. So you might as well bring a few breath mints and pucker-up._**

 ** _Sighed~_**

 ** _Master_**

 ** _P.S. From now on you bring your phone with you at all times._**

Sargent chewed on his lip as he cut off his phone before putting it under his hat. The dog then took a few shaky deep breathes as he tried to get rid of the redness from his face. Sargent then opened the door and walked through making sure to shut the door behind him. And as soon as Sargent walked into the living room he felt the heavy atmosphere immediately. The military dog felt tempted to run back to the sanctuary that was his room.

But he quickly saw Sweetz sitting on her side of the table giving the him a glare. The sweet-loving dog wore red bellbottom jeans and a white turtleneck with rose designs on it. Sweetz had a concerned, angry, serous, and demanding look on her face all at once. She didn't say anything, Sweetz simply snapped her fingers and pointed right next to her. Sargent gulped and walked over to Sweetz and sat next to her, the female yo-kai took a few deep breathes before speaking.

"Okay Sargent, I need you to tell me why you ran from me and where you were. Cause your bed was perfectly made and based on how the shower wall was dry you either left at night or left hours ago. So what's going on?" Sweetz said, Sargent found himself looking at the ceiling as he tried to cool his anxiety.

"Nothing, I—I was just….I was just getting something…special arranged for us!" Sargent said suddenly getting an idea,

"Something…special? What is it?" Sweetz said. Sargent felt his face burning up as he forced the words out his mouth.

"I-I…got us…reservations…fo-for…Chez Eclipse." Sargent said,

"Isn't that place super fancy?" Sweetz asked.

"Yes! And….I—I ran from you….be-because I….wanted it to be a surprise! I know you love surprises! I was even….go-going to take you shopping! So you could look your best!" Sargent said, thinking as fast as he could. Sweetz smiled as she swore she felt as if her heart was melting, she then hugged Sargent.

"Awww! Your so sweet Sarge-y! Ooh! And I know a Freezy Queen that's nearby! You can try a milkshake! How does that sound?" Sweetz said, Sargent shuddered in response.

"Just a sip! If your able to like cappuccinos then shakes are the next thing! Minus hot coco of course, I was gonna pick that next but I didn't want to overwhelm you like last time." Sweetz said, Sargent blushed as tensed up as he remembered.

"Ye-Yeah, I think you made the right choice." Sargent responded, Sweetz pulled back and looked into Sargent's eye's.

"Don't worry Sarge-y I'll always have your back." Sweetz said, "Now let's go! This is gonna be fun!" Sargent and Sweetz then jumped off the couch. But as Sargent was about to walk his room to grab his wallet, Sweetz noticed her friends hinny was a dark pink almost a red color. Sweetz opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she thought. She didn't want to sound too blunt or rude,

"Uhh…Sarge?" Sweetz said.

"Yes?" Sargent said poking his head from around the corner,

"You…you may want to….oh how do I put this. You…may want to put some irritation prevention healing ointment on your….behind. Cause….it's almost red. You also may need to change whatever shampoo your using and…put on some shorts or jeans." Sweetz said awkwardly. Sargent blushed vibrantly and his tail went in between his legs. He had actually forgotten about the spankings he'd received! Sure it hurt to move his legs and his behind hurt but he'd be lying if exercises in the military didn't cause the same result. But Sargent hadn't realized the spankings had caused his behind to change color, the dog took a deep breathe biting his lip.

He then cleared his throat,

"Uh…thanks for the advice. And telling me, I'll….I'll be sure to do that." Sargent said he then dashed off to his room.

*

Sargent and Sweetz were on their way to the best (and most expensive) clothing district in the entire yo-kai world: Darling Boutique. And as the name suggested the boutique was normally a place where girls went (or at least guys who we're into girl things). The place had dresses, shoes, accessories, ribbons, and lots of other things. Sargent wore a pair of cameo cargo pants as he now had his phone and wallet in the pockets.

"I might be in their a while so I think we should get the shakes now." Sweetz said, as they neared the Freezy Queen which was only two blocks away from Darling Boutique. Sargent grinded his teeth together as he shuddered again he could feel his heart beginning to race as his legs shook. Sweetz didn't fail to notice,

"Sarge-y, I promise it won't be that bad. But…just in case. You did use the restroom before we left right?" She said. Sargent blushed but nodded,

"Okay good! You should be fine! Just remember to breathe." Sweetz said. The two then entered the milkshake/ice cream/banana split establishment and as soon as Sargent smelled the sugar he cringed.

"Come on Sarge-y just walk up to the counter and order what types of ice cream you want in your shake. You can have up to three in it!" Sweetz said, but Sargent had froze when he saw all the different types of ice cream. Sweetz sighed but smiled empathetically,

"It's okay Sarge-y, I'll get you something." She said. Sweetz then pulled out Sargent's wallet and walked over to the counter.

"Hello! My friend will have butter pecan and vanilla shake with walnuts. And I'll have a ginger, lemon custard, and rocky road ice cream with lots oreos, MM's, Reesecups, and whipcream to top it off!" Sweetz said, the lady at the counter rolled her eyes before filling out the orders. Sweetz paid and came back making sure to put Sargent's wallet back in his pocket. She then handed Sargent his shake and the military-trained dog gulped as he took it.

"Come on, try it." Sweetz said, Sargent put his mouth around the straw and began to suck. As soon as the dog tasted the ice cream he began to shake and he shut his eye's tightly as his breathes became faster. Sargent then pulled the straw out of his mouth and he almost dropped the shake.

"I—I'll be right back." Sargent said, he then put the drink down before running for the bathroom. Sweetz sighed and waited for the yo-kai at the counter to become distracted before throwing Sargent's shake away.

Meanwhile Sargent had ran into the restroom and locked the door before racing for one of the toilets and vomiting in it. But all that came out was some of Sargent's (now melted) shake and some bile. The military trained dog got up on shaky legs and flushed the toilet, he then walked over to the sink and washed his mouth out with water. Sargent noted that he had lost even more fur as he saw some of his fur around the toilet. The male yo-kai groaned, he couldn't go on like this.

He needed professional help! Sargent looked in the mirror at himself, he then took a deep breathe before walking from the mirror and out the restroom.

Sargent waited by the dressing rooms in Darling Boutique. The shop was run by the yo-kai Dazzabel. The skeletal yo-kai was currently busy going through every dress she had Sargent couldn't help but roll his eye's. He simply couldn't understand why woman we're so obsessed with fashion. But as Sargent looked around his eye's soon locked with a rack of socks they we're designed just like the one's Master had forced him to wear.

The male yo-kai felt his cheeks flare as he felt a small part of his mind was to buy a few. Sargent shook his head through and tried to focus on something else. Luckily the clothing room door opened and out came Sweetz. Sargent felt his jaw drop as his eye's widened to the size of saucers. Sweetz wore a strapless ball gown, wine purple dress, and a heart shaped mask to go with.

The front part of the dress hugged Sweetz's chest and underbelly, while the end of the dress was short just barley grazing the base of Sweetz's tail. The end was very frilly as it had both black and purple frills on it. Sweetz wore black tights on her legs as the outer rim of her mask was bedazzled black while the inner part was a dark wine purple color.

"What do you think?" Sweetz said, Sargent's tail waged like no tomorrow as his entire face was red. He couldn't think of a coherent response let alone say anything.

"Uh….Sargent?" Sweetz said, waving a paw in front of her housemates eye's.

"That's the outfit! Look he's speechless!" Dazzabel said,

"….You can say that again, I've never seen him so….flushed." Sweetz said. She then walked back into the dressing room and that's when Sargent snapped back to reality.

"So sexy." Sargent whispered, the military dog then slapped his paws over his mouth his face turning an even darker shade of red. He dared to look over to Dazzabel who was currently counting up how much everything was going to cost. Pretending to not have heard what Sargent had said, the military dog pulled out his wallet and walked over to the counter. He then paid for Sweetz's outfit already knowing how much it would cost. Suddenly the changing room door opened with Sweetz having everything neat and folded.

Dazzabel took out a blue plastic bag and put the clothes in the bag, Sargent then walked out the shop with his housemate following as she made sure to throw her now empty shake away. The two started to head back home and Sargent did everything in his power to not look at Sweetz. But the female yo-kai wasn't blind, she noticed this on the spot.

"….So….you really did like how a looked?" Sweetz awkwardly said, the military dog gulped as he bit his bottom lip.

"Yes." Sargent said, his cheeks flaring as his voice was a mere whisper. Sweetz blushed furiously as well as a small grin appeared on her face.

"Well….if that's the case….then….maybe I can model for you another time?" She bashfully said, Sargent felt the blush spread to his ears and he quickly picked up pace.

"He-Hey! I'm sorry!" Sweetz said, chasing after Sargent.

*

Sargent had just taken his best shower, dried himself with his towel, ironed his suit. Wiped down his mask with disinfectant wipes, put on his mask and suit, and put on his best-smelling cologne. And this was when the true gravity of his situation hit him. He was going to have to kiss his housemate, the yo-kai he lived with. Even if he was avoiding total embarrassment he'd still be facing another kind of a shame.

Sargent suddenly heard his phone give the _Country Road_ text alarm. The dog jumped and looked towards his bed, he was pleading it wasn't who he thought it was. Sargent then walked over to his bed and picked up his phone as the screen read.

 ** _Master: 1 New Message(s)_**

Sargent shook like a leaf as he entered his password and saw the message from Master.

 ** _Hello Princess Incontinence,_**

 ** _Got cold feet, already? Well you have nothing to fear, it's just a nice little date with your crush. Also I'm the one that set out the outfit at Darling Boutique, I didn't right under Dazzabel's nose. And I knew Sweetz would like the outfit, along with you. And Princess, for the rest of the night I want to be honest with Sweetz on what you think of her outfit, attitude, body._**

 ** _Don't think I didn't hear what you said about your "sexy" housemate._**

 ** _Sighed~_**

 ** _Master_**

Sargent was shaking was both fear and fury at this point. As he took his phone he typed before he could even think about holding himself back.

 ** _I DO NOT have a crush on Sweetz!_**

Sargent sent the text with little to no hesitation, but as soon as he re-read it on screen his blood went cold. Suddenly another text came on the screen.

 ** _Well, well, Princess Incontinence, it looks like you can defend yourself. Well little good will that do, I can say for a fact you do have a little crush. You just keep denying it and pushing your feelings down. But, believe what you want to believe, keep on lying to yourself, it only makes thing's easier for me._**

 ** _~Master_**

Sargent growled,

"I do not have a crush! She's just my friend." He muttered. Sargent took a few deep breathes as he put his phone in his pants pocket.

 _'No reason to get hot under the collar Sargent, he's just trying to get under your skin.'_ Sargent though, once he got himself over his anger the male yo-kai walked out his room and shut the door. The military dog then waited at the front door for Sweetz and surprisingly Sargent didn't have to wait too long. Sweetz stepped out her room and Sargent again felt his face flush as his tail waged uncontrollably. The female yo-kai wore bright purple lipstick as she had curled her pink cowlick along with her fluff around her wrists.

"How do I look?" Sweetz said, the make yo-kai chewed on his lip knowing he'd have to tell his housemate what he really thought.

"You look….you look….enchanting." Sargent said, Sweetz blushed furiously her eye's sparkling.

"Really? Do you like my lipstick? I kinda snuck it into my bag last minute." Sweetz asked, the military dog nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes, it makes your lips pop." Sargent said avoiding an eye contact with Sweetz, the female yo-kai blushed even redder at the compliment as a giggle escaped her throat.

"Ya know, your acting really sweet tonight. I like it!" Sweetz said, and the two walked out the door. And the two walked to Chez Eclipse, Sargent mentally praying that someone would help him.

Sargent and Sweetz had just been seated at Chez Eclipse and Sweetz was already flipping through the menu for something to eat. Sargent on the other hand was flipping through the drinks part of the menu not wanting to rush his decision making. Suddenly though Sargent and Sweetz both we're snapped out of their thoughts as they heard someone clear their throat. The two looked up and saw their waiter,

"Have you decided what you will have to drink?" He said. Sargent got another look at his menu before speaking.

"I'll have some chardonnay in a sauternes glass, please." Sargent said,

"And I'll have a large hot coco whipcream please, with caramel and chocolate sauce. Oh! And I already know what I want to eat! I want a large T-bone steak with no pink and a squeeze of lemon!" Sweetz said. The waiter wrote down Sweetz's order,

"And what about you sir?" The waiter said. Sargent skimmed though the menu for a moment,

"I'll have the gourmet grilled chicken sandwich with mashed potatoes on the side." He replied. The waiter wrote down Sargent's order and took the menus before walking off.

"This place is really neat!" Sweetz said, "This place even has a stage downstairs where couples can dance!" Sargent gulped when he heard the word "couple".

"Um….speaking of that….would you care for a dance after dinner?" He asked nervously tugging on the collar of suit, Sweetz looked stunned for a moment before her face turned to one of concern and embarrassment.

"Really Sarge-y? But, you know I have four left feet. I can't dance to save my life." Sweetz said,

"I know, but all you have to do is let me guide you." Sargent said.

"Your sure?" Sweetz asked apprehensively,

"Absolutely." Sargent said lying right through his teeth.

"Well…..alright." Sweetz said finally giving a smile, the rest of dinner went very well for the two yo-kai as they ate as talked. But….as it neared nine-thirty Sargent quickly became nervous as Sweetz finished off her dessert.

"Come on Sarge-y! Let's dance!" Sweetz said as she leapt from her seat, Sargent gulped and followed his housemate at a much slower (and hesitate) pace. When Sargent caught up with Sweetz she was already on the dance floor. The military dog gulped as he felt his cheeks flush. He then walked over to Sweetz and stood expertly up on his kind legs. Sweetz hesitantly did the same but her legs shook like rubber as she wasn't used to standing on her hind legs.

Sargent was quick to put his right arm around Sweetz to prevent her from falling he then placed his other arm around Sweetz's waist. Sweetz blushed at this contact but she soon found out why when slow dance music began to play. The sweet-loving yo-kai smiled nervously as she put an arm on Sargent's back and neck. Sargent then began to lead Sweetz as he gently began to spin Sweetz around in a circle just like the other male yo-kai. Sweetz found herself relaxing slightly as she look into Sargent's emerald green eyes.

The female yo-kai saw fear, shame and nervousness in her housemates eye's. But Sweetz chose not to question it, at least not right at that moment. Sweetz just decided to look directly into Sargent's eye's and let everything else fade away. And in worked. Sweetz didn't even realize when the music was starting to end and they stopped dancing. Meanwhile Sargent had stopped dancing as he looked up and saw it was nine forty-five.

The military dog gulped, he knew there was no way out of this. Sargent then kissed Sweetz straight on the lips, the other yo-kai's eye lids flew open in shock. Sweetz pupils glimmered as they we're nothing but pin-pricks, her face had been completely consumed by blush (much like Sargent's). Finally Sargent pulled back and got back on all fours giving Sweetz a nervous grin. Sweetz's eye's we're still wide, she then blinked slightly her pupils and irises growing.

The female yo-kai then brushed right past Sargent not even giving him a second glance. Sargent watched as Sweetz left and he felt his eye's filling with tears, the dog then ran off as fast as he could to the nearest restroom.


	8. Connecting The Dots

Sargent had ran into the restroom and locked the door before he slid against the door, crying into his paws. He felt so humiliated, but what made Sargent the most ashamed was not that he kissed Sweetz in public, not that he danced with her, but it was that he liked the kiss, he wanted to do it again. Sargent took his mask off, he felt sick to his stomach, he didn't know what to do anymore Master had him wrapped around his finger. Suddenly though the lights on the bathroom began to flicker and went out.

Sargent gulped as he had a feeling of fear and dread come over him. He immediately went to open the door, but much to his own shock and horror the lock and door knob wasn't there anymore.

"No escape, Princess Incontinence." A deep voice said, Sargent gasped and whirled his head around to see a dark towering figure. Sargent's tail went between his legs as he saw the figure now had large horns, and razor sharp teeth that could cut through stone. It was Master, Sargent began to hyperventilate as his mind was in full blown panic mode.

"Scared little doggy?" Master asked, Sargent couldn't respond as he shook he was frozen in fear. "I love it when your afraid." Sargent gulped,

"Pl-Please….leave me alone." He said.

"I don't think I will." Master said, he then put a hand on Sargent's forehead and the yo-kai yelped and whimpered in pain. A bright pink light was sucked from Sargent and he shook like a leaf. The military dog's fur began to pale, losing luster and shine as he began to shed even more. Sargent felt more fear and shame radiate through him as he could feel his ego cracking and breaking. Finally Master pulled his hand away and Sargent hit the floor, passing out.

Master picked up the smaller yo-kai with a wicked grin, he then snapped his fingers and a dark portal appeared. Master laughed as he stepped through the portal, and as soon as he was gone it disappeared.

*

Sweetz had stopped by the nearest ice cream shop as she sat half-heartily earing her ice cream. She knew it had been very rude beyond all belief to walk away from Sargent like that. But she needed time to clear her head, when Sargent had kissed her it felt wonderful. She wasn't even sure why she had liked it, she just did. Sweetz felt her face burn as she thought more about the kiss while sudden Sargent had been gentle, tender, and sweet while doing it.

 _'Is that why Sargent's been acting all funny? Does he like-like me?'_ Sweetz thought, she then sighed in frustration. Nothing was making sense! Something wasn't adding up, Sweetz could sense it with every part of her being. Sweetz looked down at her ice cream, it was now melted. The dog sighed and paid for her ice cream before leaving.

She wasn't sure why but she didn't feel like eating, normally eating desserts cheered her up. Sweetz felt so frustrated, confused, and somewhat aroused (though she'd never admit it). She knew she needed some advice, someone to help her figure things out.

 _'But who do I know that can help me?'_ Sweetz thought, but suddenly she got her answer when she saw Darling Boutique. "That's it!" Sweetz said, she then ran for the shop wasting no time.

*

"Ah, not quite sure you like him but aren't quite sure if he likes you. I've heard of this one before." Dazzabel said, as she could already see Sweetz's predicament before she even talked.

"Yes! I'm super confused, I need advice!" Sweetz said her cheeks red, Dazzabel nodded.

"Alright then, first I'll check the security camera's to see if he showed any sort of 'signs'." She said,

"Signs? But wasn't the blushing and freezing-up good enough?" Sweetz asked tilting her head. Dazzabel wore a incredulous look in response,

"I'll take it you're a virgin?" She said. Sweetz felt even more confused she had absolutely no idea what the older yo-kai was talking about.

"What's a virgin?" She said, and Dazzabel's eye's widened.

"Nothing, just look around the shop for anything you like." She said, and Sweetz simply shrugged looking around. Dazzabel shook her head, _'How is it possible that she remained so innocent after getting raped by Peckpocket?'_ She thought. Dazzabel then floated into the back and got on her laptop. She opened up the security app on her laptop and began to rewind the security recording. Dazzabel watched as Sargent blushed furiously when he saw Sweetz, the female yo-kai zoomed in on the dog's crouch.

"No signs, he must not be easy to turn-on." Dazzabel muttered, she then zoomed out and noticed that for a split second Sargent looked at the socks. The skeletal yo-kai smiled, "But, Sargent may have a sock fetish." She muttered. And Dazzabel was about to exit out of the app that is until she saw a black, blurry figure in her shop. Dazzabel froze and her eye's narrowed in suspicion, she then froze the video and checked the time on the recording: 2:50 a.m. Her shop would've just closed about two hours ago, Dazzabel then zoomed in on the figure and slowed the video down before playing it. The skeletal yo-kai watched as the figure went around purposely not showing it's face as it picked out the exact same outfit Sweetz was wearing.

The figure then left leaving the shop in silence. Dazzabel thought for a minute, she had never seen this yo-kai before. And even if Sargent was or was not in love with Sweetz this unknown yo-kai gave her a bad feeling. Dazzabel then decided to go back in the video further, she ended up going to the night before and saw the figure was back in her shop. She watched as the figure took a pink dress, a tiara, and a pair of pink, fuzzy socks.

That was the exact stuff that went missing from her store inventory. Dazzabel been froze the video and zoomed it on the figures face. But as soon as she saw it Dazzabel yelped falling out of her chair. She quickly got back up and closed her laptop, she then floated out the room stopping only when she got to Sweetz. The dog yo-kai looked very confused as she saw Dazzabel not knowing why she looked so scared.

Sweetz opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off,

"Sweetz, I think someone is blackmailing Sargent." Dazzabel said and Sweetz's eye's widened as her cheeks lost all color.


	9. Taking Back Control

In a plain grey room Sargent woke up in the grip of Master the smaller yo-kai yelped and began to shake when he realized this.

"Hello Princess Incontinence." Master said, Sargent didn't speak he was completely petrified with fear. Master chuckled mockingly and placed him on the ground,

"If you think I'm scary now then just wait till you see me in a few seconds." He said and Sargent watched in horror as the black skin that Master had seemed to melt away. And as it did Master's true form began to reveal itself, Master had skin as red as blood as he seemed to grow larger. His horns revealed themselves to be as black as night along with his hooves. Master was a large, muscular, demonic bull yo-kai and finally he had large gapping holes where his eyes should've been. Sargent whimpered and his bladder gave out in pure fear.

Master smiled evilly showing off rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"You know Sargent, normally when I do this it takes a lot longer. It takes longer for me to suck away their confidence turning my victims into shells of who they we're. But you we're a lot easier then I expected, so easy in fact that I don't think I will devour your very soul." Master said, he then snapped his fingers and a red vest, red fedora hat, and a pair of black jeans appeared on Sargent.

"Wha-What are you going to do?" Sargent asked surprised on his weak and frail his voice sounded,

"I run a little business in the human world, you are going to be my right-hand-man but first I'm gonna have to make you mine." Master said.

"Ma-Make me yours?" Sargent said as his legs shook,

"Yes, now if I we're you I'd stay very still." Master said before he held Sargent down. His right hooves then transformed into claws before he took Sargent's jeans off. He then began to slowly carve a symbol into Sargent's side and a bright light came from the small yo-kai whimpered. Eventually Master finished the symbol was revealed to be a circle with a bull he as in the center and once Master was done a dark light shined from the symbol. Master then flipped Sargent over to his other side and repeated the process and with each carving Sargent felt like he was losing more and more of his freewill. Master then carved the symbol into Sargent's chest and once again a dark light came from in.

"…..P-Please……stop….." Sargent begged as Master's blood-soaked claws slowly came up to his forehead,

"I don't think I'll do that, once this last carving is in you'll be under my complete control." Master said as his claw slowly began to break skin. But suddenly a familiar voice made itself known,

"SAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGEEENNNNT!" Sargent's ears perked up and the door busted opened revealing Sweetz and Dazzabel. Master snarled and threw Sargent to the side before charging for the girls. Sweetz pulled out two banana splits and threw them at Master's feet and he crashed into a wall.

"Come on Sargent let's go!" Sweetz said and the dog in question slowly rose to his feet, Sweetz bit her lip and ran over to her friend before grabbing him by his arm and running threw the door. Dazzabel shut the door behind them and barricaded the door before floating after Sweetz and Sargent. And it was then Sargent saw he was in some sort of rundown bakery. The two dog and skeleton ran over a metal bridge that was in between two vats of cake batter and led to the exit. Suddenly though the room shook and Sweetz fell off the side of the bridge landing into one of the vats cake batter.

"Sweetz!" Sargent said,

"I'll be fine Sarge, go on without me!" Sweetz said before she sank in the batter.

"Come on Sargent, we have to go!" Dazzabel said, pulling on the dogs tail as she looked back to the door which looked close to breaking down.

"No! W-We have to save her! Qu-Quick hand me that tube and turn the vat on!" Sargent said. Dazzabel sighed and flew down to the ground where the tube laid, she then turned the vat on and flew back up with the tube. She handed Sargent the tube,

"You better hurry!" Dazzabel said before floating over to the door and trying to keep it from breaking as adrenaline and fear coursed through her body. Sargent looked down the tube and saw the cake batter making it's way up. The dog licked his lips and gulped, he then stuffed the tube into his mouth and in a matter of seconds the cake batter flooded his mouth. Sargent felt his pulse increase as he began to hyperventilate but he still swallowed the batter it's sweet flavor simultaneously relaxing and terrifying Sargent. The dog shook as he began to sweat his mind was screaming at him to stop but he didn't dare listen he needed to save Sweetz.

Sargent looked down at the vat as Sweetz paw became visible the dog swallowed more as his belly began to budge slightly. Finally Sweetz busted through the batter, Sargent then pulled the tube out of his mouth and stepped on it to prevent it from spilling. Sweetz looked up at Sargent in disbelief,

"Sarge-y, did you just—" She said.

"Climb up the tube!" Sargent said as he pulled the tube into the vat, Sweetz did as she was told and just as her feet landed on the bridge did the door come falling down. Dazzabel shrieked and Master came charging for the Sweetz and Sargent. Sargent shrieked and held Sweetz (much to her surprise) but this act caused the tube to spray out the cake batter onto the floor and Master got stuck thanks to the batter. Master roared in defiance and slammed his feet against the ground as Dazzabel flew over Master,

"Come on!" She said. Sweetz and Sargent followed and Dazzabel flung the exit open. The girls ran out the door but Sargent looked back one last time as he suddenly felt unable to move. The bridge that was holding Master was falling apart.

"Don't think this is over Sargent I will be back!" Master said before the bridge fell apart, Sargent almost took a step towards the bridge before he was pulled outside.

"Yay! You did it Sargent!" Sweetz said dragging the dog into a hug,

"Di-Did what?" Sargent asked.

"You faced your fear silly!" Sweetz said, and Sargent smiled as he hugged back his tail slowly wagging.

Sargent guessed he really did.


	10. Epilogue: Alls Well That Ends Well

Sargent sipped some tea as he watched one of those yo-kai police shows while eating some cookies sitting on his bed. The male yo-kai didn't wear anything but a simple robe his fur a bit moist from his earlier bath. Sweetz had finally decided to go to bed leaving him alone for the night after fussing and worrying over him to the point she had been treating him like royalty and Sargent was glad that she had left. The military dog just wanted some peace and quiet after everything he had been through. And after having been forced to eat something as sweet as he had eaten a few hours ago it had actually cured him of his phobia!

Apparently the fear of losing Sweetz was stronger then the fear of eating sweets. Sargent chuckled at the ludicrous sounding statement in his head as well as the crude double meaning. He had to admit, Sweetz was cute but he would never admit that as he got up and headed for the kitchen to get more sugar for his tea.


End file.
